Too High a Price
Overview Summary #Speak to Sunzu about the loan. #Speak to Mitah about the loan. #Return to Sunzu and discuss the loan. #Defeat Sunzu and his men (appears only if you choose to attack Sunzu) #See Nakai for your reward. Obtained from :Nakai in Bukdek Byway Reward :*3,000 XP :*175 Gold :*Imperial Commendation Preliminary Dialogue :Nakai: "My daughter made a silly mistake. We do not need your money, so I am here to pay you back." :Sunzu: "You've got all 250 gold, then?" :Nakai: "What? She only borrowed 100 from you!" :Sunzu: "That she did, but my services aren't free." :Nakai: "You cannot possibly charge such an obscene fee!" :Sunzu: "I can charge whatever I want, old man, and if you're not willing to pay I can collect it in other ways..." :Nakai: "No no. That is not necesssary. I will come up with the gold." Dialogue :"I am ill. My thoughtful daughter, Mitah, took it upon herself to procure me some medicine. The truth is we could not afford it, so instead she took out a loan from Sunzu with nothing as collateral. When I found out what she had done, I tried to return the money, but he is demanding that I pay him a fee of 250 gold! We do not have that kind of money. :What am I going to do?" ::Accept: "I'll take care of it." ::Reject: "Sounds like somebody needs to get a second job..." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Sunzu) :"What's that? You are here about Mitah's loan eh? She borrowed 100 gold at my standard rate. She now owes me 250, not a coin less. Speak to her if you want to know more. Now leave me alone." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Mitah) :"Are you sure he said 250 gold? He said it was without interest! It does not matter. I shall get my father his medicine and fulfill my obligation, even if it means living under the thumb of that cursed loan shark until I die! It is the least I can do to honor my father, considering how he has always taken care of me." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Sunzu) :"You are back. The girl did not have any valuables to use as collateral, so we worked out... another arrangement. Until she pays back the loan in full, she must work off her debt to me any way I see fit. What is it to you?" ::Option 1: "Here is your 250 gold. Let the girl return to her sick father." ::Option 2: "There must be some other way." ::Option 3: "Here is another arrangement. I take the loan out of your hide, and you die like the worthless scum you are!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Sunzu, if you select Option 1) :"It is just as well. A wench like her probably carries all sorts of nasty critters on her sniveling hide. She is yours. Take her away!" '-OR-' Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Sunzu, if you select Option 2) :"I do not care where the money comes from, so long as it is repaid. You and I both know that common trash like this one is not worth half the amount." ::Option 1: "Here's your lousy 250 gold. Leave them alone." ::Option 2: "Here is another arrangement. I take the loan out of your hide, and you die like the worthless scum you are!" Reward Dialogue :"You paid off the loan? Gods be praised! I cannot believe you would be so willing to help out a stranger like this. Thank you very much!" Walkthrough When talking with Sunzu the second time, you will presented with three choices. If you choose to pay him the 250gp, then the debt is paid. You can just outright kill him. Asking for "some other way", only results in having to make that decision between paying the gold yourself or killing Sunzu. If you choose to not pay the money, several enemy mobs spawn and attack you with Sunzu although with a decent party it should be extremely easy. Sometimes Am Fah will spawn very close to Sunzu. It is possible that when he turns hostile, he will run away, into the traps left by the Am Fah, and will die. You can then leave the Am Fah and the Jade Brotherhood to fight amongst themselves while you return for your reward. Notes *Quest becomes available once the preliminary dialogue is completed and Sunzu has walked back to where Mitah is standing. *There is no further dialogue with Sunzu if you decide to kill him, or select to pay the debt after asking for "some another way". *Keep in mind, you'll get 175gp from the quest reward, so if you pay the debt, in the end it will only "cost" you 75gp. Category:Factions quests